


bear, bunny, kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caretaking, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zane has to take care of his two sick boyfriends.





	bear, bunny, kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasma_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/gifts).



> hey-ho posting this before my flight back home :D is short but I love two idiots and their smart boyfriend

Kai covered his mouth just in time to stifle his cough.

"My throat hurts," he croaked out. Cole cooed and pulled Kai closer to him. " _ Cole. _ "

"Aw, it's okay, kitten. I can't believe you let yourself get sick though," the larger man teased, poking Kai's belly.

"It's not my fault I'm sensitive to being locked in a fucking meat locker for five hou- hour-" Kai cut himself off with a sneeze. "Sorry, I did that on your shirt."

"It doesn't matter," Cole shrugged, sitting up to pull off the shirt. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. He went to give Kai a reassuring smile when he noticed the pout. He sighed. "You want my hoodie, baby?"

Kai grinned weakly and nodded. He immediately tugged it on and rubbed the sleeves all over his face. "Thank you, bear." Cole leaned close and kissed his sweaty forehead.

The bedroom door opened, Zane holding a bowl of soup and a spoon. "Cole, I would recommend keeping your distance from Kai so you don't become sick yourself." Zane sat down, kissed the top of Kai's head, and held up a spoonful of soup for their sick boyfriend. Cole rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, bunny. Don't worry," Cole scoffed. Zane shook his head as he spoon-fed Kai, who hummed happily. The earth elemental clicked his tongue and held Kai against him so he sat up more. "I'm not gonna let you choke on soup."

"Whatever, I like being held," Kai got out before he coughed harshly. "Ow," he whimpered.

"Aw, kitten!" Cole squeezed Kai and kissed the back of his neck and making his way to his face.

"Cole, I'm serious," Zane scolded. The larger man only stuck out his tongue and planted another kiss on the corner of Kai's lips. "When you get sick, I will not take care of you."

"Bold statement coming from you, Baymax," Cole teased.

"Shut up, I wanna sleep," Kai mumbled, curling against Cole. Zane took a picture; Kai always looked so small compared to Cole and the hoodie exaggerated their size difference even more.

"Cole, we should just let him rest," Zane advised, standing and picking up the unfinished bowl of soup. He'll save it for later.

"I'm staying, mostly because his fingers are digging into my muscles. He's a koala now," Cole whispered over the soft snores of the sick fire elemental. Zane shook his head but let it be. He left the bedroom but not before he could grab an antibacterial wipe on the nightstand to wipe himself down quickly. He will not be a carrier of germs, especially when he could sense there would be a second sick person in the monastery.

The nindroid continued on his way, ignoring Nya trying to comfort an embarrassed Lloyd-  _ "I thought he would be able to stay warm and I didn't think it would have lasted that long!" _ \- from yesterday's mistake during a fight. It wasn't even anything that had to include the ninja. It just so happened that there was a robbery in the supermarket near the deli and Lloyd and Kai were there trying to buy groceries.

It was all handled in under half an hour, the police having arrived a while later.

But Lloyd didn't see that one of the robbers shoved Kai into the meat locker all the way in the back and locked him in. And only realized after he brought everything home except for  _ the actual human fireball. _

Jay caught the attention of the Master of Ice. He shook his head slowly, his eyes saying,  _ None of us would have made that mistake. _

Zane couldn't tell if that was good or bad because, with this collection of teenagers, it could go either way.

* * *

At this point, Kai's cough was barely a wheeze.

"No offense but you look and sound like shit," Cole said, pausing his reading. Kai stuck out his middle finger.

"I'm keeping your hoodie now," he tried to say. Cole could only roll his eyes.

"You already have four. I think you're good without this one." Kai ignored him and opted to hide himself in the hoodie. "Whatever, I'm getting something to eat."

Cole rummaged through the pantry and found two packs of ramen.

"There's no way I can mess this up. Ooh, it's beef," Cole noticed. He grabbed a pot that he hoped was big enough and filled it with water then placing it on the stove. He turned it on and waited for a few minutes before adding the noodles.

"Hey Cole," he heard Lloyd say behind him.

"Hey Greenie," Cole teased.

"If that blows up, that's karma for calling me Greenie."

"It won't," Cole assured the both of them while cautiously adding the seasoning. "Where's Zane?"

"Helping Pixal finish up some upgrades to her mech."

"Cool." Cole stirred his noodles slowly before turning off the heat. Just as he was about to search for a large bowl, he paused to sneeze- rather loudly, actually. And again. And again.

Again… again… and that was the last- nope, one more.

"Aw shit," Cole grumbled. "Gotta find more tissues. Hey Lloyd, you- What the fuck, dude?" Lloyd was hidden behind the couch and glaring at Cole.

"You got SICK! I'm telling Zane," he yelled. Cole rolled his eyes and found a comically large bowl and poured the ramen in.

"Whatever, it was just a few sneezes."

"Sneezes with KAI GERMS!"

"Lloyd, why are you screaming?" Zane called from down the hallway. Cole slurped some of the noodles. Perfect.

"Cole got sick and I am protecting myself," Lloyd shouted, muffled from covering his nose and mouth with his sleeves. Zane rolled his eyes and approached the kitchen.

"Cole, dear?" Zane said. Cole hummed and jumped slightly at the nindroid's cold touch. He clicked his tongue. "I knew it. You caught Kai's cold. You can finish your ramen in the bedroom. Quite impressive that you didn't blow up the kitchen," the Master of Ice teased. Cole grumbled but allowed himself to be tugged along by his boyfriend.

They could hear Kai whine from under the sheets as light made its way into the dark room. Zane gently nudged him but he refused to crawl out. The nindroid settled to rub his back, using his powers to cool him down.

"Bunny, c'mon! I don't even feel sick," Cole complained before gulping down half of the ramen in one go. "Like I said, I was just sneezing."

"Except, after scanning you and checking your vitals, your temperature has risen quite a bit. I suggest that you finish that up and rest while I make the two of you real food," Zane said in a tone that demanded obedience. Cole sneered but did as he was told.

"Thought you said you wouldn't take care of me," he reminded, smirking. Zane smiled back just the same with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm cold, not cruel." He shooed Cole onto the bed, signaling for him to make himself comfortable. Zane left silently, taking the bowl and a wipe with him.

Kai whimpered and wrapped himself around Cole's arm.

"You're really warm, and I think my brain is melting," Kai forced out.

"What brain?" Cole snorted, petting his brown hair. He was all sweaty now.

"You shoul' cough or sneeze 'gain. Ya forget to listen to your body," Kai said before dozing off. At first, Cole was simply going to roll his eyes until he actually did think to sneeze and was thrown into another fit. When it was over, he weakly coughed and accepted the sleepy "Bless you" from his little kitten.

When Zane finally returned, his arms were completely loaded with his own cooking and favorite comfort foods.

"Aw Zane, you  _ do _ love us!" Cole laughed. He went to get out of bed and stand up, but his leg cramped horribly. "Shit shit, fuck buckets."

"Cole, don't. Stay still and massage. You already know this," Zane said calmly. He whispered to get Kai out of his little cave.

"Yeah, but it always feels worse when I'm sick."

"At least you admit to it," Zane said in his own version of a smug tone. He held out a fork with a small bite of steak for Kai. Grimacing, Kai grabbed it and chewed, rubbing the side of his jaw. "I know, everything hurts right now. Let me find some medicine for you two." Zane grabbed another wipe and cleaned himself. He quickly found some medicine and two little cups.

He smiled as his boyfriends tried their best to eat. It did hurt him a little though. Cole felt weaker when he was sick so he had a hard time lifting things to his mouth or even just bending down. Kai also struggled but it was because his element would become unstable, leaving him in pain whenever he moved. Zane ran his fingers through his hair before handing him a plate of chicken tenders. Before he could move over, Kai made a grabbing motion and pulled the most puppyish face he could. Zane knew exactly what Kai was doing.

Which is why he was now holding Kai in between his legs, keeping him cool while breaking off bits of chicken to feed him. Cole rested his head on the nindroid's shoulder, sucking on the spoon for his beans.

"Tired, bear?" Zane asked, freeing one hand to stroke Cole's cheek. He hummed in response.

"I need chocolate. Don't wanna get up though," Cole said. Zane sighed and reached as far as he could for his boyfriends' comfort foods. He eventually snagged a chocolate bar with rainbow chips in it. "Ah, to remind me of how gay and in love I am with you two."

"Than' 'ou, bun bun," Kai said softly, snuggling against Zane's chest, basking in his cool feel. The nindroid rolled his eyes, attempting to be annoyed.

"You both can be so high-maintenance," he said as seriously as he could.

"You still love us," Cole said, crawling behind Zane and holding him close. Kai mumbled in agreement. Sighing, Zane nodded and smiled.

"I do. Now get some rest. I love you, kitten. You too, bear."

**Author's Note:**

> now excuse me while I eat an ungodly amount of chocolate
> 
> also this doc's name was "mountainshipping sick fic fuck you"


End file.
